


The Matched

by Diva0789



Series: Matchmaking [2]
Category: Tin Man (2007)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-21
Updated: 2011-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-24 19:57:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diva0789/pseuds/Diva0789
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cain and DG react to Amrose/Glitches meddling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Matched

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the much requested companion fic to Matchmaking. Hope it was worth the wait! J

Cain stood stock still for about three minutes wondering if he was that transparent. He shook himself physically before sticking his head in the door to the library.

“DG?”

DG’s head whipped around and she blushed, nervously tugging on a lock of hair. Cain had the irrational urge to wrap his fingers around the curl and pull her into an embrace. He shook himself again, this time mentally.

“You about done in here? It’s getting late.”

She nodded, her eyes downcast. It wasn’t until she stopped in front of him that he realized she was staring at his hand. She looked up earnestly.

“Cain, why did you take it off?”

He frowned. “Take what off?”

She blinked. “Your ring.”

“Oh, that. Um…it was time. I’m not living in the past anymore.”

He cleared his throat. No amount of torture would make him admit that he’d been thinking of DG when he slipped the gold band off his fingers and put it away for Jeb sometime down the road. Despite what Ambrose said he would not make a fool of himself. He met her eyes again and motioned her out the door.

The walk to her rooms was silent, both too lost in their thoughts to come up with meaningless conversation. DG sighed softly. She trusted Glitch but he was…well, Glitch. He must have been mistaken. Cain would never see her as anything more that a kid. His duty. He took his oath very seriously, a fact which made her love him all the more. He was like John Wayne, only hotter. She giggled, drawing Cain’s attention.

“What’s so funny Princess?”

“Oh, I was just thinking…you’re very much like an old school cowboy. Like John Wayne.”

“I’m sorry DG. I don’t know what that means.”

“You’re so honorable. You took your word very seriously when you promised to take care of me.”

She looked down, “It’s why you stayed.”

He stopped and she looked back in confusion.

“That’s not why I stayed DG.”

“Then why? You cant possibly enjoy being my babysitter.”

“I don’t think of my job like that. I want to make sure you’re safe. If something happened to you…”

His eyes bored into hers and DG didn’t think she could breathe.

“Cain…” she breathed softly.

Abruptly she was pushed against the wall. She gazed wide eyed up at Cain and nearly swooned at the heat in his stare. This was something that only happened in her fevered dreams. She was sure she’d wake up wanting soon, but until then she was going to enjoy this. He opened his mouth to speak and she pressed her lips to his before he could utter a sound. He stood motionless for half a second in surprise before he pressed her bodily into the wall. As she felt the length of him against her DG came to the realization that this was not a dream. With a small whimper her arms came around his shoulders as she stood on her tip toes to reach him better. His kiss was powerful, sending shockwaves of desire through her all the way down to her toes. She willed her legs not to weaken but they did anyway. She opened for him when his tongue slid along her bottom lip, wanting and needing to taste him. She moaned as his tongue glided along hers before he tickled the roof of her mouth. She couldn’t believe this was happening. Wyatt Cain was kissing her. Her.

She whimpered as he pulled back, only now remembering that they were in an open hallway.

“Wyatt…” she tried his name, she loved the feel of it on her tongue.

He moaned as he leaned into her, obviously fighting for control.

“DG, you were never a duty to me.” his voice gentled, “I love you Deeg.”

She felt the stinging of tears. She forced them back, she wasn’t one of those girls.

“Oh Wyatt, I love you too.”

His smile was a beautiful sight to behold. She couldn’t help but grin in response. She suddenly felt like running, screaming to anyone and everyone that Wyatt loved her. Only his arms around her prevented her from doing just that. He pulled back but threaded his fingers through hers and he tugged her down the hall to her rooms. He let her go in first, eyes full of heated promise as he closed the door softly behind him.

~Finis~

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I will give a cookie to the people who catch the bones reference. Hope you like it, and if I get enough good responses from this I may write a smutty bit as the final chapter for this plot bunny that just wont die. J


End file.
